


Confidant

by ZeePuri (ZeeCatfish)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeCatfish/pseuds/ZeePuri
Summary: I was trying to work in some worldbuilding, but in the end, knowing you have your own mafia AU in the works I figured I'd hand it over without any more context :V. I hope you like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to work in some worldbuilding, but in the end, knowing you have your own mafia AU in the works I figured I'd hand it over without any more context :V. I hope you like it!


End file.
